


It Was An Accident

by AlwaysACuteMess



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Car Accident, EMT AU, F/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysACuteMess/pseuds/AlwaysACuteMess
Summary: You can't remember much. Even by the end of the evening, things are still a blur. But you do remember a sweet, curly haired EMT...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for Jenni, http://dartformy-sweetheart.tumblr.com!

You were sitting on the sidewalk.  
You were sitting on the sidewalk next to your car. And you weren’t sure how you’d gotten there.  
But that wasn’t just it. Someone was yelling- two someones. Men. Arguing with each other, trying to argue with you but you weren’t really focused. Or paying them any attention. Their fists were raised. Screaming in each other’s faces. Pointing at you occasionally, shouting at you but going back at each other when you just stared blankly.

You were sitting on the sidewalk, your car sandwiched between two others. Crushed at both ends. Air bag deployed in the front seat. You couldn’t remember what had happened but it didn’t take much more guesswork to put it together. The burn of where your seatbelt must have caught you stung fresh across your chest and absently you raised your hand to press down over it.

Sirens had been wailing in the distance but they were getting closer. The sound of them seemed to agitate the men further and soon they’d both turned on you. Yelling this and that, flinging their hands, making gestures. Your fault? Was this somehow your fault? You just stared up at them distantly, trying to make sense out of what they were screaming.

“Get out of my way- hey! Move it. _Now_.” A new voice broke your momentary haze, realizing the sirens had gone away. Instead now an ambulance was pulled up behind the messy line of cars and a rather tall, bushy haired man was approaching. Sternly telling the other two jerks to get away from you.

He crouched down, putting something next to him. Your attention waned again. “Hey, can you look at me? Hi- hey, hello there.” His voice was soft and easy to listen to. Not like the grating that was going on before and when your eyes caught his gaze and actually paid attention he smiled. “Can you tell me your name?” It took you a moment to get the word out of your mouth but he nodded once you managed. “Okay, that’s good. ___, can you tell me what happened?”

While his voice and questions kept you otherwise preoccupied his hands were on you. Lightly probing. Pushing. Pulling. Touching. You were only just barely aware. “I-... I must’ve... gotten into an accident.” Your voice sounded foreign to your own ears.

“Okay but do you remember exactly what happened?” Clearly not pleased with your answer, frowning softly. It made you want to do better but you just couldn’t.

And the lurch in your response gave one of the men a chance to start screaming again. “She fucking stopped at the light too quick! You think you’re gonna get out of paying for this you fucking bitch? By pretending you’re little miss hurt? You’re fucking fine! Nothing is wrong with you, you-”

The paramedic turned his head sharply. “Listen dude if you don’t shut the fuck up right now, when the cops get here, I’ll have them take you away for harassment.” The stare down between them lasted only a moment and once the guy kicked his feet about and walked back to his car, “Jesus christ. I’m sorry about that.” As if it was his fault.

“It’s okay.” You didn’t really know what else to say.

He smiled softly and despite the daze you were in you automatically returned it. “My name’s Dan. I’m gonna ask you a few more questions. Take your time. We’re not in a rush. Okay?” He was sweet. Almost made you feel like getting in a car crash was worth all this.  
Name. Age. Blood type. Allergies. The standard stuff that you had no problem answering for him as he wrote on his little clipboard.

Then came the harder stuff. Asking you to recall the accident again- and when frustration leaked out of you he put a gentle hand on your shoulder. “It’s okay, it’s alright, don’t worry...” Soothing you back from the edge of tears. Why couldn’t you remember? You knew what _must_ have happened but you just couldn’t see it in your head. He moved on from that. Asked you how your head felt.

“Fuzzy... achy..” You almost felt bad for telling him this because when you did he frowned again.

He moved on to several other things. Nausea? No, you decided. Energy level? Low, you knew. You almost felt like you weren’t going to be able to get up off the sidewalk. He asked a few more things but you started to get lost in him. In the sea of everything else. Attention waning as the two drivers started arguing again.

“Hey, look at me, okay? Don’t pay attention to those assholes. Let them duke it out.” Calling you back to him with a little wave of his hand. “You have a mild concussion. And you’ll probably see some bruising from the impact of the airbag tomorrow. And on your chest and shoulder, just here...” Ghosting his fingers over the red welt. You struggled to just focus on him and nothing else. “But you’re gonna be okay. No bright lights, no TV or computer. Just rest. And ice your head. And bruises. Is there someone you can call to come get you? They’ll tow your car- someone’s on the way for that and the um-“

Your expression dove glumly. Too much. Angry buzzing in your head. The men. Insurance. Car- where was the car going to go? How were you going to get home? How were you going to pay for this? Was this really your fault? Police- didn’t he say police were coming? Would you have to make a statement? Would you have to-

“Hey- hey, ___, it’s okay. It’s alright.” You hadn’t realized you’d started crying until he was using the backs of his fingers to wipe the tears away. “I know this is pretty overwhelming. Is your phone in your car? I’ll call someone for you. Who can I call?”

Beyond you the tow truck had pulled up and started hooking up your car- that’s when you noticed one of the other guys had already left. “Hey where did-“ Did he leave? Run? That was a crime, wasn’t it? Was somebody going to do something about that?

Dan looked behind you, rolling his eyes and then laying a careful hand to your right shoulder. “Focus on me, not that, okay? Who can I call for you?”

“But he just-“ What would happen now? When did he take off? How could he just leave?

“There’s a traffic camera on the light right up there, see?” Pointing with his other hand, waiting for you to look up. “We’ll get his plate number. So don’t worry about him, okay? Clearly he’s a huge dickbag. Let’s worry about you, alright, ___?” With that issue settled for the moment, your eyes came back down from the stoplight, seeing him smiling again. “Now- phone?”

Uselessly you just shook your head. “There’s no one- I...”

A large man in suspenders thumped his way up to the both of you, handing you a card, your wallet, keys, and phone- which you weren’t sure you appreciated the fact that he’d been rifling through your car. “Here it is, missy. We’ll take it to the yard. Call it when you can.”

Dan took all the stuff he was holding out for you and then shooed him off. “Can’t get a single moment of your time, can I?” Joking lightly with a very sweet sounding giggle. It tapered off quickly, though. “You were saying?”

What were you saying? Looking at him dumbly for another few moments before remembering. “Oh- there’s... I’ll just.. my house isn’t far. I was... coming home from work.” Yes. You did remember that. “I’ll just walk...” Beyond him you watched numbly as your car was being pulled off into the distance.

“I’ll go with you, in that case.” Pulling out of his kneel to stand on those long legs of his, offering you his hand. “Come on.” His smile was just so pleasing to look at. Without thinking more than that you put your hand in his as he hefted you up, losing your balance about halfway through and practically falling into his arms. “Whoa! Whoa shit sorry- that might’ve been me- well. I mean it was a little you, too. You’re probably dizzy, it’s okay...” Righting you, keeping you still on your feet for a few seconds before dropping letting go. “Alright. Come on.” Hand taking yours in a loose hold.

“Where are we going?” Because he wasn’t pulling you in the right direction- and he was leading. So that meant he was taking you somewhere.

“The back of the ambulance. We can drive you there. Won’t charge. Promise.” Giving you a sly little half-wink that was mostly incomplete due to the fact that his other eye blinked at the same time. But you thought you got the gesture.

Maybe.  
Dan was weird. But nice. “Oh okay. ...thank you.”

He helped you up into the back, letting you sit on the little bed thing. Attention going everywhere. So many things back there. Probably every one of them super important. You wondered how many lives he’d saved back here. How many times he’d run out ready to go. If he was this nice with everyone-

“Hello? Anyone in there?” He was laughing again, waving a hand in front of your face. “Where’s your place?”

“Oh! Sorry...” Embarrassment flushing through you. He just grinned lightly and shook his head. After you gave him the address the van pulled off from the sidewalk and made its way down the road. “Thanks, Dan, for being so nice.”

He just shrugged. “Someone’s gotta. I figure being a nice paramedic would be better than a douchebag trying to dress someone’s wound, you know? Can you even imagine- sir- **_sir_** , give me your fucking leg so I can stitch it or I’ll cut it off for you!” Dissolving into another giggle fit that this time drew you right in with him. “Oooh shit.” This drew your laughter to a close. “You really weren’t far, huh? Well. Even if we are the finest taxi service in the city.”

Everything was coming to a close faster than you knew how to handle. He’d opened the doors and hopped down, offering you his hand again which you gratefully took. Held on to as you walked down the path to your door. Then you turned, finding him holding out all your stuff, taking it from him and smiling uneasily. “Um... thanks. Again..”

Nervousness seemed to just roll off him in waves, raising a hand up to ruffle some of that wild curly brown hair of his. “Hey uh... were you trying to tell me earlier that you don’t have anyone to come check on you?”

Your eyes dropped. “Yeah I’m- I moved out here by myself recently. I don’t... have..” Many friends? _Any_ friends? It sounded pathetic. Too pathetic to even say.

“Yes you do.” Suddenly he was smiling again. “Me; here- can I have your phone?” Without thinking you handed it to him and he gave it back only a moment later. “There. Now you have my number. Okay? Text me later. Let me know how you’re doing.”

This was standard. Probably. He needed to make sure you wouldn’t just pass out or die in your sleep- that could happen with concussions, right? But didn’t he say rest?

“Oh. Okay. Yeah. Sure.” Numb again as you nodded dumbly to him, watched him wave and then walk back to the ambulance and leave.

He was an EMT. This was his job. He didn’t really care about you. He just needed to make sure you were okay. He was nice, to be sure, but he’d see hundreds more cases before the night was over. Almost for that reason alone you didn’t want to text him at all. Or talk to him anymore. He was just doing his job. You didn’t need to bother him. Instead you needed to figure out what to do. Your car, police report, money, job-

The thoughts buzzed angrily and you heard his voice in your head.  
_Hey, it’s okay, focus on me, alright?_

That was how you ended up texting him.  
_> Hey it’s the girl from the car accident earlier. I just wanted to say thanks again and that I’m okay._  
You did this almost sort of on purpose. Were very vague. Expected him to ask you- which one? Which girl? He probably did this all the time-

But your name came back in response with not one, not two, but _three_ exclamation points and a smiley face. And then-  
_> I’m so relieved. I was thinking about you all shift. _

You didn’t know what to say to this. Didn’t really know how to react. Your wires must have been still a little singed and crossed. Because next thing you knew, you were crying.

_> Hey, I know you’re probably gonna be very busy for the next few days and this might be really weird so feel free to totally say no but I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee sometime?_

You didn’t answer for a long time. Mostly because you were busy crying and not sure why. Busy feeling strange and overwhelmed and crazy. What was going on in your life? And what was going on with Dan the EMT?

When too much time had passed,  
_> Hey? Are you okay? If that was too forward I really understand. Just please let me know so I’m not just sitting here worrying about you..._

You heard it all in his voice. His warm, kind voice.  
_> Yeah, I’m okay. And thanks. I’d really like that. _

You really would. And as it turned out,  
_> Oh! Great!_

So would he.


End file.
